Kaiju Karate
With Kin's high apittude in Karate over the past few months, he has devloped a style that focus in with his physiology along with his curse. In Kaju-Karate it uses the same state as normal base Karate but with Kin's intense strength, and with Michiko teaching Kin about the human anatomy he is now a fierce combatant. His Karate style is based of bone breaking and dismemberment. He takes little mercy on his opponents and will easily dispatch them. This style has the fire power that each stricken given is a death blow. Each punch in this style is designed to shatter bones. And the impact of each strike can render the opponent useless. One can only survive Johnny Shows Training to get the basics of this style. Pushing the physical body to the peak of bone chilling profection. EACH strike in this style breaks bones. If the opponent is of a superior or high physiology , beyond human then the strikes will instead fracture WITHOUT chi. However if the practitioner did in fact indues his strikes with chi. Then even those of a physically superior physiology will to face the wrath of the Kaiju-Karate. This style is the orginal Karate style that Johnny Show had taught Kin, however he has tweaked it to fit him. Below are the sub-styles Kin had come up with for himself in addition to the styles orginal principals. Ryu-Kaiju-Karate This form of Kaiju-Karate is based on the closed fist. Each punch are swift. Ranging from a full second or 00.5 seconds behind one another. The punches go beyond peak human reflexes mostly. And the kicks all have the physical damaging power of splitting a car in half. And even the physical capability to punch through ones form if they used a high induced chi strike. But the most important aspect of this style is the modified Judo. Using the basic push blast technique , but in reverse ! Sucking the opponent in with a technique within the Ryu-Kaiju-Karate style known as 'Reverse turn'Edit This suction proportion makes it heavily unlikely to get away from the user when they go for grapples. However it takes 2 prep time charges per use. Using the same principals of the push blast technique, Kin flips it and reverse the effects making his opponent pull back to him as long as they are in 10 feet of him. There speed in travel varies upon useage and chi output/input into the technique in itself. Its a double edged sword and could well over get Kin destyoed if he is not careful. Okami-Kaiju-Karate This style is based on Kin using his curses abilites within the styles already forceful ways. Using his claws and the such he beats, slashes and decimates his opponents with this base of the style. He will even go so far as biting his opponent and ripping out chunks of flesh to render them useless. He even uses the sharp talons on his feet as weapons. His claws each being 2 inches deep he can cut even deeper into the if he choose to. This being the most primal of the style he will often use more of his acrobatics in this style, lots of high flying manuevers and the such. Dancing Blade-Kaiju-Karate Kin uses a technique that he learned a bit after his training with Johnny, in attempts to hone his techniques even further beyond than what they had currently been. This takes it sepcifally from The Kaijuu Bakuhatsu No Ken. It iis an advanced technique that can turn one’s hand or foot into a violent blade like weapon. The true capability of this technique has the ability to stab or cut out flesh easily. Decimating opponents in single strikes. It also has the capability of completely ripping the human body to shreds in the area hit, should the attack come into contact. This however does come with setbacks as without mastery, this technique can cause great strain on the arm or body of the user, so much so to the point where physical recovery is a MUST. Pushing one’s body to become a literal blade at most already forcible enough, and doing it for elongated periods of time would make it even more strenuous. Without mastery of this ability, the arm is sure to be sliced in multiple places, though only to minor degrees. If mastered this technique will render the users body or fist a deep crimson red color, and only be seeable by chi practitioners, but it's effect can be felt regardless. Should someone master the perks of this state, they can become a being of hate, that can slaughter any being, but not without great cost to their own body. Th Forumla to the Karate style With the Shinogidachi Technique that had been taught, Kin uses what he learned from his late sensei and put it to the test. Using that technique, he exherts his chi from his strikes. Only in small microfragments. His chi would flush through the opponents body, and there chi would push outwards, while his pushed inwards. The Force and pressure of the two Chi-Forms would cause the bones in the opponents body to SNAP! If one did not use chi, they'd be at a greater disadvantage. Seeing that his technique would push right through the opponents body for a solid hit shattering the bones to mush without chi being there to atleast intercept the strikes chi force. Category:Fighting styles